Hallow
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. "Esta historia no es como todas". Es como empieza el relato de DM, pero ¿será sólo una historia más? Camus está a punto de averiguarlo. CamusXMilo, con participación de DM. "Entonces te daré un beso tan profundo que te quitará tu último suspiro


Está es una historia un tanto peculiar. No hablo de Thanatos, sino de algo más simple, digamos una mensajera. Creo que Death Mask podría explicarlo mejor que yo; sólo diré que es raro y un tanto enfermo. Movido quizás por el ánimo de "Halloween" o, por lo que llamamos en México, "Noche de muertos".

Este es un fic yaoi, quedan advertidos. Es CamusXMilo, con menciones de DégelXKardia; y DeathMask como invitado especial (no podía dejarlo fuera en este tema).

Finalmente, quiero dedicar este fic a **Jibriru**, porque recientemente fue su cumple. Espero que te lo hayas pasado genial y que te guste esto.

Sin más, y recordando que ningún personaje me pertenece, les dejo con el fic.

**Hallow.**

- Esta historia no es como todas, no. Esta comienza con un "y fueron felices para siempre"; aunque quizás deba cambiarle un poco y aclarar que a veces el "para siempre" es más bien un tanto breve.

**o.O.o.O.o**

El aliento putrefacto que sube, desplazándose entre escalones y pisos de mármol. Observando a sus habitantes, contemplando desde la oscuridad. Acechando, con esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios, ya morados.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- La historia, podría decirse, narra ese amor imposible; ya saben, donde el chico en cuestión se enamora de una hermosa protagonista. Sólo que con unas ligeras variaciones, empezando con que dicha protagonista no es otra que la muerte.

**o.O.o.O.o**

La oscuridad que cae sobre los templos, anunciando que cada uno debe retirarse, para disponerse a dormir. Cerrar los ojos y soñar, o mejor dicho, intentar hacerlo. Porque a veces el mejor de los sueños puede convertirse en la peor de las pesadillas. Y el miedo ayuda...mucho.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Estúpido, Death Mask.- Dijo el guardián del octavo templo, aún con la mirada extrañamente fija.

- Ya déjalo. La culpa es tuya, por quedarte a escucharlo.- Le recriminó Camus, sentado justo enfrente suyo.

Estaban en el templo de Acuario, ya que Milo había sido incapaz de quedarse en el propio por mucho tiempo; y es que nadie, aparte del francés, conocía su debilidad: no soportaba las historias de terror. Y menos el tono de voz que solía usar el italiano, logrando muy bien su propósito.

- Además, ya sabes cómo es él.- Dijo Camus, acercándose lo suficiente al griego, para hablarle al oído.- No le creerás, ¿o sí?- Apenas ese leve susurro bastó para que se le erizara la piel de la nuca, mientras el aire se iba calentando por momentos.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Pasó el primero, dirigiendo una mirada ahogada a su habitante. Curiosa, realmente curiosa. Su olor escapaba debajo de su ropa y se colaba por cada ventana entreabierta, mezclándose con el color lila del cabello que se desparramaba sobre la almohada.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Milo pasó saliva, sin atreverse a responder a la pregunta. Así que desvió sus ojos de aquellos que le llamaban, mientras su rostro adquiría un poco de color; nada que pudiera pasar desapercibido a los ojos del Acuario.

- No seas tonto, no debes preocuparte.- Añadió, rodeándolo con los brazos, permitiéndose admirar esas facciones griegas que tanto le enloquecían. Luego, se acercó un poco más, hasta rozar fugazmente con sus labios los ajenos.

Escorpio no resistió más y respondió al beso, atrayéndolo contra sí. Le besó, un tanto violentamente, mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello del francés; hasta que el aire entre los dos se terminó y hubo la necesidad de respirar de nuevo.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Pasó de largo por el segundo, encontrando a un guardián profundamente dormido. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para admirar las duras facciones brasileñas y luego deparó en el jarrón lleno de flores que estaba sobre la mesita. Demasiado vivas. Un roce de sus dedos y fue como un aperitivo, fugaz.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Camus lo empujó, hasta que se posicionaron frente a la cama. Las prendas caían, una por una, ambos demasiado ensimismados para pensar en algo más. Milo, con esa mirada de seriedad que pocas veces escapaba a la superficie y Camus, desviviéndose en complacerlo.

Los besos, como siempre, eran violentos. Besos que sólo ellos podrían darse, ansiosos, desbordantes de pasión. Milo empezó a bajar por los pectorales desnudos de su compañero, que no opuso resistencia y se dejaba hacer. Caricias disfrazadas, marcando lentamente el territorio, mientras que los labios delgados se contraían con fiereza para no romper el silencio autoimpuesto de la noche.

**o.O.o.O.o**

El tercero estaba vacío, pero eso no le sorprendía. No a ella, que suele olerlo todo; detalle a detalle. Así que no tenía caso postergar más su encuentro. Menos cuando sabía que le estaban esperando. Para que mentir, ella también estaba ansiosa. Olía a sangre, desde lejos. A agonía y a dolor, al placer culposo de tener un alma más entre sus brazos.

A su paso, todo es diferente. Algunas personas encuentran paz, otras tristeza. Para otras es algo completamente inexplicable, incluso digno de admirar. Para él era hermosa, simple y llanamente. Terriblemente hermosa.

**o.O.o.O.o**

El ambiente seguía cálido, húmedo. Su pareja dormitaba entre sus brazos mientras él se conformaba con verlo descansar al tiempo que acariciaba su salvaje melena. Sabía que los cuentos del italiano lo habían conmocionado, incluso mejor que él mismo. Claro, Milo no se podía escuchar en sueños, pero él lo hacía. Constantemente.

Se esforzó un poco en sacar su mano izquierda debajo de la espalda del otro y con un roce fugaz de labios, dejó su lugar en la cama. Se reacomodó su ropa interior y se dirigió a la ventana para sentir un poco la fría brisa que el otoño le otorgaba. Refrescante, necesaria.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Le encontró despierto, fumando uno de sus cigarrillos a la salida de su templo. La sangre aún manchando su armadura, tibia. Ella se sonrió internamente pues sabía que, como cada año, tendría un premio por su asistencia puntual.

- Está en la sala.- Dijo él, escuetamente; luego le dio una bocanada más al cigarro y terminó por apagarlo contra una de las columnas del lugar.- Llegas a tiempo, como siempre.

Ella le regresó la mirada, con esos ojos negros, vacíos de emoción, de cualquier sentimiento. Vacíos de vida. Sus labios, rojos en ese momento, se contrajeron en una extraña sonrisa, dejando escapar un halo de aire al verse separados.

- Estás hermosa.- Continuó Death Mask, mientras se acercaba a ella, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo lascivamente.

- Les has contado la historia.- Por primera vez, habló. No como se esperaría de alguien que camina entre los muertos, no. Una voz sensual, insinuante, danzante incluso.

- Sí, bueno. Al final, ha sido sólo una historia más.- Sus manos casi rozando el hombro desnudo y frío que quedaba expuesto a la intemperie. Sus ojos brillando de algo muy distinto al amor, tan distante y tan cercano.- ¿Quién podría creer que terminaría enamorado de ti?

- ¿Enamorado? Esas son palabras muy fuertes.- Ella puso su mano sobre la de aquél, las largas uñas apresaron las falanges y luego la apartó de su propio cuerpo, sin miramientos.- Más bien, creo que te atrae lo que viene conmigo. El último respiro, la agonía, el frío que carcome lo poco que te queda de alma. Ese placer que sólo te da el dolor de alguien más.

- Me conoces tan bien, hermosa.- Se río, cínicamente. Atrapándola contra la pared, para sentirse un tanto más valiente. Aspiró su aroma, ese aroma a desesperanza y soledad, a encierro. A muerte.- Sólo lo hago por ti, para verte más seguido. Para poder admirarte. ¿Las ves?- Preguntó señalando su extraña colección.- Cada una de esas caras tiene tu nombre impreso.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- No...no...¡NO!- Era la segunda vez que gritaba en toda la noche. Su sueño se agitaba mientras él se retorcía entre las sábanas, sus ojos apretados fuertemente.

Camus no tenía ni que imaginarse lo que pasaba, ya otras veces había sucedido. Incluso había recurrido a Mü y a Shaka para investigar un poco, remover las cosas y tratar de encontrar solución. Nada había servido, claro estaba. Pero al menos había podido averiguar el motivo principal: Kardia.

Un par de libros y varias noches en vela le habían llevado a sacar esa conclusión. Eso y las palabras que se le escapaban al escorpio de los labios entre pesadillas.

- No, Dégel...- Las manos griegas cerradas fuertemente, apretando las sábanas antes inmaculadas.- El mar...Unity...no vayas.

Siempre era lo mismo, otras veces incluso mencionaba la fiebre, y lo peor de todo era cuando admitía lo que consciente no podía: tenía miedo. Camus se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer...porque él también temía.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Aún así, sabes que siempre vengo.- Dijo ella, después de terminar su deber en esa noche. Un alma más, sólo eso.

- Ya.- Dijo él, viéndola fijamente, cruzado de brazos.- Desearía poder besarte. Te deseo tanto que moriría justo aquí, para poder probar ese sabor a muerte que llevan tus labios.

- Todavía no.- Sentenció ella, distraída todavía.- Pero...quizás sea pronto.

- ¿Pronto?- El nuevo cigarrillo se mantenía entre sus dedos, oscilando.

- Entonces...- Ella se acercó a él, peligrosamente. Sus largas pestañas casi rozando las mejillas de Cáncer.- Entonces te daré un beso tan profundo que te quitará tu último suspiro.

Le dejó sin palabras, retirándose. Aún había algo que hacer, templos más arriba.

- Cuando sea tu hora, vendré especialmente a recogerte.- Una despedida, sin voltear.- Y será algo que nunca olvidarás.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- ¡Dégel!- Un último grito, el corazón latiendo increíblemente rápido. El cuerpo caliente, y el sueño que llega después de la pesadilla. Ahora Milo dormía, después de todo.

Pero Camus seguía pensando. Pensaba demasiado, sabía de sobra la historia de Kardia y Dégel, sabía también que Milo temía morir pronto, temía por ambos. Intentó alejar las malas ideas de su cabeza pero parecía que sería otra noche de insomnio, al menos esta ocasión había estrellas.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Caminó por Leo, encontrando a un Aioria bastante entretenido. Ahí se podía respirar de todo, menos soledad. Así, se alejó, después de asegurarse dejar un par de pesadillas en la cama.

En Virgo, Shaka dormitaba. O meditaba. O dormía. No lo sabía bien, ni quería saberlo; ese hombre le provocaba unos ligeros nervios. Él podía sentirla, verla incluso; y entenderla, que era lo peor. Estaba segura que él mismo conocía su hora y su lugar, el final que llevaba escrito desde hacía tiempo; pero no le temía así que no tenía caso seguir ahí.

Con pasos cortos y altivos, pasó por alto los tres templos siguientes. Aún recordaba el calor de Aioros, su dulce sabor. Su boca, su aroma. Se relamió los labios antes de entrar a Acuario.

Y entonces, lo vio.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Era el único que seguía despierto, aparte de Cáncer. Casi estaba segura que no podía verla, aunque el francés se removió ligeramente en su lugar al sentirla entrar. Un frío que cala hasta los huesos. Y esa sensación de ser observado, que lo mantenía alerta.

Lo supo al sentir su miedo, casi probarlo. Se dejó ver, ahora de cabello plateado y ojos azules. Ahora un vestido más largo y tacones altos que sonaban en el piso del lugar. No hicieron falta presentaciones, para alguien que está demasiado familiarizado con la guerra.

- Tiene miedo.- Dijo él, mirando a su compañero. Sus manos apoyadas en la ventana y su torso al descubierto.- Teme morir demasiado pronto.

- Entendible, conociendo sus antecedentes.- Asintió ella, desviando su vista también hacia Milo.- Aún así, el destino está escrito.

- ¿Morirá...pronto?- Algo que llevaba preguntándose desde hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado quizás.

- Todos ustedes lo harán, cariño.- Con movimientos elegantes se posó al lado de Camus, mirándolo fijamente.- Pero sí, algunos antes, otros después.

- Yo...

- Tú, eres igual que Dégel. Tan transparente.- Dijo ella, recordando con satisfacción.- Después de todo, son él mismo. La misma alma, que regresa.

- Haría cualquier cosa.- Los nudillos de Camus estaban blancos de la fuerza que aplicaba sobre ellos. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos llenos de seguridad y determinación. Él no temía por sí mismo, no quería verle sufrir.

- De igual manera, sufrirá.- Dio por sentado, casi leyendo sus pensamientos. El olor que despedía empezaba a afectar al francés que iba perdiendo color. Y calor.- Pero, siempre podemos hacer un trato.- Añadió, mirando el cuerpo que se hallaba expuesto ante ella. Delineando cada trazo, cada músculo, cada pequeña cicatriz.

- Cualquier cosa.- Repitió Camus, perdido en sus cavilaciones.

- Entonces te pregunto, Camus de Acuario. ¿Estás seguro de cambiar tu hora de muerte con la suya?- Susurró ella, con esa voz oscura y sensual que llenaba toda la habitación; imaginándose el sabor de esa vida que se le ofrecía, antes de su tiempo.

- Sí.- Respondió, con una mirada cristalizada y el corazón temporalmente detenido, atrapado en uno de sus puños. Pero la simple vista de Milo bastaba para despejar cualquier temor de su cabeza; siempre que pudiera asegurarle un poco más de vida.

- ¿Lo juras?- El destino que se desbarata, para volverse a escribir, a velocidades peligrosamente altas. Inverosímiles. O, ¿ya era ese destino el qué estaba escrito?

- Lo juro.- La noche que se precipita, oscura y letal. Soporífera. Y el pacto que es sellado, cambiando la historia que bien pudo haber sido de otra manera, pero ya no. Ya ha sido escrita.

- Espérame entonces cariño, que has sellado tu condena.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Con cada persona es diferente. Ojos azules, grises, verdes. Labios delgados o carnosos; cabello rubio, castaño o rojo. Pero el trasfondo es siempre el mismo, la agonía de un pacto que se sella, el beso que contiene el último aliento de la presa que expira.

A su paso, todo es diferente. Algunas personas encuentran paz, otras tristeza. Para otras es algo completamente inexplicable, incluso digno de admirar. Para él, Camus de Acuario, era algo más que una promesa.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Les advertí que era raro!**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**

**Ya saben, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Saludos! =)**


End file.
